hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the tenth episode of the 2007 drama series Hana Yori Dango Returns. The episode aired on March 9, 2007 on TBS. It was preceded by "Painful goodbye in the rain" on March 2. Tsukasa Domyoji reunites with Tsukushi Makino in a fishing village. Having hurt himself protecting Susumu, Tsukasa suffers from amnesia and has forgotten Tsukushi. Another patient Umi Nakajima starts to interfere in their relationship. Plot Tsukasa Domyoji chases after Ken Uchida, who he believed was dead. Once Tsukasa catches up with him, Ken apologizes profusely. Ken confesses that Kaede Domyoji asked him to fake his death, before returning to Japan and starting his own business. Realizing that his mother has manipulated him, Tsukasa decides to go see Tsukushi Makino. Meanwhile, Tsukushi gets a job after her family tells her about their debts. On her way home, she sees a man walking towards a cliff. She eventually convinces him not to jump. He reveals that his business is not doing so well. Tsukushi advises him to take a new approach at his problem. Tsukushi learns from her brother Susumu that Tsukasa is coming soon. The other villagers have gathered to throw a party. When Tsukasa arrives, they excitedly ask if is dating Tsukushi. He tells them that "if she can forgive him", he hopes she will agree to be with him again. Tsukasa also reveals that he has cut ties with Domyoji Group, which angers the villagers. They demand that he pays the Makinos debts and accidentally push Susumu. Tsukasa protects Susumu, taking the blow instead. He is immediately taken to the hospital. Back in Tokyo, Kaede is still fuming from Tsukasa defying her and refuses to go see him when Tama asks. Tsukushi lovingly looks after Tsukasa after working hard at her job all day. A day or two later, Rui Hanazawa tells Tsukushi that Tsukasa regained consciousness. When Tsukushi walks into his hospital room, he does not recognize her. Tsukushi and the F3 are taken aback and it takes them a minute to realize that he is serious. They speak to the doctor, who is uncertain when or if he will regain his memory. Tsukushi becomes agitated that he has forgotten only her. She decides to go talk to him again and accidentally bumps into a girl, Umi Nakajima. The girl is extremely friendly and asks Tsukushi to come visit her sometime. In Tsukasa's room, Tsukushi states "you are in love with me", which only irritates him. He throws a pillow at her face and she leaves the room. The next day, Tsukushi reenacts her and Tsukasa's first confrontation. However, Tsukasa does not react well to being punched and forces her out of the room. Rui, Akira Mimasaka, and Sojiro Nishikado encouraged her to try again. This time she reenacts the first time Tsukasa asked her on a date, which also does not go over well. Before attempting again, she runs into Umi. Tsukasa walks into the hallway shortly later. Umi tells him that it is dangerous for him to be walking without a crutch. His friends then walk in, telling him that he cannot walk yet. Aggravated, he storms off. Umi greets Sojiro and Akira, who are both impressed by her cheerfulness. Rui seems annoyed by her presence. Tsukushi returns to the hospital the following day. She sees Tsukasa and Umi talking to each other. Umi proposes that they go up to the roof. There Tsukasa mentions that he is suffering from memory lost. Umi tells him that he should not "force himself to remember." Tsukushi asks him to continue trying and Umi tells her not to put any pressure on him. After Tsukushi leaves, the F3 ask Tsukasa how is feeling. Rui becomes irritated when Umi speaks for Tsukasa. Akira and Sojiro chastise him, to which Rui says "think about how Tsukushi feels!" From this, Umi guesses that Tsukushi is the person Tsukasa forgot. She even offers to help her. At home, Tsukushi gets an idea from Susumu and bakes some cookies for Tsukasa. Cast and characters Guest roles *Erika Toda (Umi Nakajima) *Manabu Yamamoto (Toyama) *Risa Takemori (nurse) *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) Ratings Notes *This episode combines several events and covers chapters one hundred and forty-one to one hundred and forty-six, one hundred and ninety-six, and two hundred and six to two hundred and fifteen. *Tsukushi reenacts scenes from episode one and three of Hana Yori Dango in an attempt for Tsukasa to remember her. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes